


Perfect Drug

by MemoyC



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们流着一样的血，他们的故事该是一样，但命运淬毒的匕首偏偏只扎入他的胸膛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Drug

他的血液里并不是一开始就流淌着毒药。

在时间还没将他心中的希望枯干，在命运还未对他摊开全部残忍，甚至在他第一次站在布鲁斯韦恩面前望着他的蓝眼睛时，他都依然是真心实意的。是的，当林肯马奇的高级西装与钢笔取代了他的苍白面具与冰冷弯刀，他站在明亮的韦恩塔顶对布鲁斯韦恩说出的每一个字，都是认真的。

我希望你能相信我，布鲁斯。他说，注视着对面那个男人。钱不是我此行的目的，我想要的是你——他让句子在他唇齿间似有若无的停顿，回味这回旋带给他的微妙——你的选票，布鲁斯。

夕阳色泽从他背后洒在那人的身上、他因为他的凝视与话语而垂下的睫毛上，让这位高谭王子闪闪发光。林肯马奇对布鲁斯韦恩讲述他在漫长岁月里对自己一遍遍讲述成型的旧日，向他描绘、编织这个与他一样披着伪装的战士所渴望的蓝图；是的，他想，他知道哪些词能够真正触动那双眼睛，鼓动他的心，即便他们分开的时间如此之长，仍有东西从根本上将他们紧紧相连。

他们流着一样的血，他们的故事该是一样，但命运淬毒的匕首偏偏只扎入他的胸膛。

我能怎么办呢，我的兄弟。

他将那把刀压向那人的脖子，发出喟叹。眼下他的兄弟在他的手掌下挣扎，他的血液如此灼热、脉搏激烈，蓝眼睛在黑夜中依旧灼灼发亮。他的刀只要再用力一寸，就能切开他的脖子，他就能得到他的热血。

他的解药。

我是谁？他向另一个人问道。其实这问题他问过千百千百次了，简直令人作呕。林肯马奇是不存在的，小托马斯韦恩又何尝不是；但孤儿院布满涂鸦的斑驳高墙是存在的，面具与针筒是存在的，布鲁斯韦恩投给林肯马奇的选票也是存在的。他不受控制地裂开嘴角为这一幕而发笑，无论这是否他的意指。说啊！我到底是谁！你知道答案的！他叫嚷起来，感到血管里的毒液齐声沸腾吼叫，逼迫他重复着那个愚蠢的问题与答案。

小托马斯韦恩！我是你的兄弟！他尖笑叫喊道，然后接下对方愤怒的第一个拳头。

他们的血肉隔着装甲相撞，那种刺痛因而更加剧烈，像是沙漠雨露那样让他每一寸冰冷的血肉都刺痛难忍。

无论林肯马奇，还是小托马斯韦恩，他对布鲁斯韦恩，对蝙蝠侠说的每一个字都是真的。朋友，战友，兄弟，仇人，他带着这些答案迎向他的谜团，试图将彼此都拼凑成型。你是谁？你到底是谁？这才是他想问的问题，才是焚烧他的毒药。他怀着恨意构造了不存在的林肯马奇，林肯马奇却成为了布鲁斯韦恩的朋友，他们一起共事，喝咖啡，谈论未来与理想，如同生来如此，直到他不再觉得这些有什么不对，直到他成为一个无法被治愈又无法死去的怪物。

他拎起蝙蝠侠变得虚弱的身体，面具在爆炸中破碎，露出一小块布鲁斯韦恩的面孔来。有血横贯过他的脸，林肯在不死的躯壳里短暂凝视他唯一的朋友睁开眼睛，凝视着他的敌人调整着自己、准备好了接下来的战斗，凝视着他的谜团与答案；爆炸在他们身后猛烈炸开那一刻，蝙蝠侠从他手上挣脱出来，他们重新对峙，衡量，思考，计划，张开利爪，像两头厮杀的孤狼。他看着对面的男人，感到一股冲动从本已沉寂的胸膛深处缓慢上涌，膨胀，最终势不可挡的注入他的血管与骨肉，吞食，又新生了他，让他真心实意地战栗。

几秒后，他在面具后面不可见的朝对方笑起来。

两个韦恩，又或者两个怪物。

无论如何，这就是他最亲爱的兄弟了。

 

fin.


End file.
